


loves me, loves me not

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Nursey cares about Dex, and he knows this. Even if the poem is as bad as Dex thinks it is, even if Nursey has had chocolates that are ten times better, he'll still care about Dex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> February 6

Clearly, Dex had not thought this plan through.  Okay, plan might be a bit of an overstatement. The plan consisted of a box of chocolates (which were cheap, Dex knows this, okay? Whatever fancy expensive chocolate Nursey usually gets for Valentine's Day is way out of his budget.) and a shitty poem he had spent hours writing, but that still didn't sound quite right.  Really, what is he thinking?   
 What if Derek laughs him? Sure, that isn't likely to be something he would do, but really, how could Dex compete with what Derek was used to on Valentine's Day? What kind of idiot would buy cheap chocolate and write this (really, really) awful poem on what is not only Valentine's Day, which is kind of a big deal already, but also the day when his boyfriend was born?   
 Maybe Nursey will hate this. What is he ruins Valentine's Day for Nursey? He could ruin Derek's birthday.   
 Okay, maybe that's a bit melodramatic. Nursey cares about Dex, and he knows this. Even if the poem is as bad as Dex thinks it is, even if Nursey has had chocolates that are ten times better, he'll still care about Dex. (Some voice in the back of Dex's mind adds "probably." Dex is choosing to ignore it.) He reminds himself that they have dinner reservations at the fanciest place Dex could find nearby. That counts for something, right? And he has another phase of this plan- one that terrifies him. The terrible poem he's spent all of his free time writing has three words in it that, god, he is so nervous for Derek to hear.  Even though he feels it, and he does, with all of his heart, letting this amazing boy know that yeah, he really does mean the world to Dex is terrifying. If you had told him at the beginning of freshmen year that he would be nervously fixing the collar of his shirt while waiting for Derek Nurse to meet him on the Haus porch for their date, he would have told you you must have the wrong guy. Suddenly, telling Nursey that he loves him seems urgent.  "Big night, huh, Dex?" Bitty chirps him, climbing the steps on his way back from class.  "Do you think he forgot?" Dex asks, switching the chocolate from one hand to the other for the hundredth time.  "Oh, honey." Bitty laughs and pulls open the door. "He's probably just as nervous as you are."  Bitty looks as knowing as he always does, but a little sad too. Dex thinks about Jack, and how sad he would be if he had to do this over skype tonight.  "Have a good night." Bitty calls over his shoulder. Dex echoes it mindlessly, and convinces himself not to check his watch. "Hey," Bitty turns back around. "He'll be here." And as if Bitty's magic, (which there isn't proof for, but definitely not proof against) there Nursey is. He looks a little frazzled, and the flowers he's holding are a little crushed, but Dex loves them just the same. Dex lays them on the windowsill and pulls his boyfriend in for a hug.  "Happy birthday." He whispers into Nursey's hair. "Bad day?"  "Better now that you're here."  "You're such a sap. A sap that was born on Valentine's Day, for Christ's sake."  Nursey laughs. "So I umm, I got you the chocolates and you know, I'm sorry that they aren't the most expensive-"  "Dex, I love them."  "And I love you. Wait, no, shit, I wasn't going to say that yet. I had a plan, I had this poem, and-"  Nursey laughs. "Oh my god, Dex." He pulls Dex in close. And wow, Derek is crying. This is the first time Dex has ever been happy about that. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood


End file.
